


The Willow Shelters Us From The Benighted

by avantegau



Series: Devil's advocate [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Brutal Murder, Crime Scenes, Gen, Murder Mystery, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avantegau/pseuds/avantegau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny how a secret can be so corrosive, eating away at your conscience. The gossamer threads of the lies built to keep it intertwine themselves around you, suffocating your sentimental heart. Until you are all but bursting, internally combusting as you try to keep that pretty little mouth shut. But what if its not just you? What if you share the secret with someone who was there? The victim of your sins. How could you be sure that they'll keep it too? After all, they have no incentive- in fact, they probably want you to break, spill your guts as you relieve that guilt.  And the accomplice, what to do with them? Quite complex, isn't it, the inner workings of a secret?-Judge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work consisting of both spurts of prose and lots of poetry. A poetic version of a crime novel.  
> This consists of several character povs, including a devil stand-in(often in prose). Please do not steal. Please comment and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is most welcome!

Well, are not they devious? Sneaking around the imbeciles this town consists of. One was in dire need of something, but the other’s reason was of a more malicious nature. That matters not though, when you are both working for the same cause. Who cares if your intentions are good? This kind of deed doesn’t differentiate.The menial work, though, is not for the faint of heart...nor the pure.

Guess their stomachs are cut out for it. A loving mother and a loyal friend, the two were. They concocted the scheme long ago, unaware of the other. Believe me when I say, They were hitched at the hip when they discovered one another. Planned for months, making sure everything was right for the night they had in mind. Timing, setting too, were of utmost importance.I suppose you could have called them cowards, whispering in the dark, instead of coming out with it in light of day. But you would simmer and scheme silently too, wouldn’t you? If you knew what the plans entailed.

That poor loving mother, compassionate as she was. The folks saw her everyday, buying groceries, driving her son hither and thither. A sweet lady for sure, never deviating from her daily “devout worshipper” personna. Not that she wasn’t, but she had her secrets, just like the rest of the one-traffic-light town. She was a beauty to behold too. Her hair was always styled in a feathery halo around her face, her clothes ankle-length and demure, and her diction careful and concise. She was the town’s beloved. 

Her heart almost gave out under the heavy onslaught of guilt when they had first thought of it. Fortunately, she was as modern as she was devout, She could adapt. Oh, she put up a good fight, talking to god and cursing the devil’s work, but it was all for naught.Soon she was at the mercy of Desperation’s beck and call. In cahoots with that dear old friend, Will from Winchester.

That same young dark haired man had one puzzling feature: a red gloved right hand. He never changed hands or colors, never took it off for a day.It became a carmine fixture that the townsfolk always wondered about. The loyal friend helped everyone in town, sinners and saints alike, lending an ear or a pair of arms whenever someone needed it. Maybe that is why he decided to help the mother.Or maybe I am giving him too much credit.

The one thing I do know is that they were a match made in the seventh circle.


	2. forbrydelsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the crime itself

The head  
Of a man severed  
Dismembered limbs cleared  
The staked witness staring  
from behind a willow tree  
The mere token of gratitude  
Uttered not from his teeth  
Avenging eyes gouged through  
As they roll back in despair  
The slash of a lone scar  
High on the neck  
Disappears in fright  
As it dilutes his breathe  
The one unashamed  
Through as he was with this game  
Is not to blame  
For the blunderin’ folk  
Fools hung from a hook  
Fell for a trick  
For they are as dull as bricks  
Now I thrive  
On those not alive  
Those who believed the bricks  
Those who could’ve had it fixed  
The willow knows  
The folk forget  
He is the willow  
Believed to be dead


	3. interviewet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the police interview one of the suspects

Fools!  
I am not to blame.  
Yes willow is my name.  
I did not do it.  
There is no witness!  
You can not prove or avail.  
The folks think you’re telling a tale.  
Officer, with all due respect,  
I owed him no debts.  
There are no heads or limbs!  
This was all based on a woman’s whim.  
I was NOT faking my death.  
I was very much alive when i left.  
If I lied through my teeth,   
Why it’d be too obvious to believe!  
Such a thing is only in stories…  
Didn’t you just ask that, Mr. Tulriit?  
No, I am not ashamed.  
Why?  
Well, officer, why should I?  
Shame is for those who’re burdened.  
No I’m not disheartened  
I had no hand in this.  
This interview has strayed far from bliss.  
I don’t believe he had enemies.  
I never harbored any jealousy.  
Oh, Over his head I’d seen a raven.  
Then he must be in heaven.  
No wait, that’s a bad omen.  
I’m sure it was no crow.  
I shall not say more!  
Leave, Just go!


	4. vidnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the only person outside the crime who is privy to the truth: the witness

Laden with lace  
Of anything fake  
There is no trace  
Done with a careful pace  
Set near the jade  
Just below the vase  
That Scarlet Case  
Sealed by the mouth on his face  
The Jade Ring  
Its golden beauty elicits a wince  
Wrapped on her with one twist  
None know why it makes her cringe  
The hand on which it is set  
Cold as a fridge  
Around it curls a baby’s cursed fist  
As two drown in the mist  
The snake coils back with a hiss  
The Gardens bear witness  
From outside the terrace  
Leading to the hall  
Reddened sheets draped too tall  
In the other room, dancing at the ball  
Masked as of yet, the criminal  
Sirens answer a silent call  
Right now, the most innocent one of all  
The one who feeds off those who fall  
Fall for one with a crooked smile  
Green eyes glide over carpeted tiles  
Charming looks hiding his guile  
Started, the lies go on for miles


	5. offeret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what have they done to me?

I will be gone for a fragile eternity  
The radiant shadows enclosing on clarity  
As bound roses prick my skin with lead  
Filling me with desires of the dead  
The violin’s cries are lifted by air  
From my eyes, not a tear is spared  
The clock is ticking  
The binds breaking  
As the candle dies out  
Carried away on a carefree cloud  
Landing in a field of bloodied posies and flowers  
Intertwined with tendrils of power  
Made of withering macabre vines  
Centered ‘round forgotten time  
As wicked lovely faces  
Kiss off all the stained traces  
Of the copper scent permeating,  
Blackened blue and sanguine  
Down pale skin trickling  
Pallid fingers stop the screaming  
Blinding darkness floods my senses  
As ink exchanges with blood  
Colors rearrange, swirl into mud


	6. offeret 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes around comes around as they say...I'm counting on it

Led me to the water  
Left me to drown  
Crimson smiles at the ready  
My eyes and mouth were bound  
I felt the rope whisper along my collar  
Flirting with flesh and veins  
Dread filled me as I tried to holler  
Skirting along the jawline was a blade  
Rivulets of blood from slices made

They say I’m running out of time  
But I do not know what that means  
The ball is chained and its me that it binds  
My lips sealed by ragged strips  
lest I cry out to those whose tears never did shed  
Well weep not for passion and sensualness   
They were but lies in the end.

The beloved appointed to see this through,  
Those with whom I had grown,  
Came for me in the avenue.  
How was their cover not blown?  
You benighted, blundering, imbeciles!  
Naive as the devil made you.  
Your self-indulgent thoughts are despicable  
You desecrate all who look upon you.


	7. danse med djævelen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> defiance comes with consequence

First tell me, won’t you, what did you do afterwards? Did you grovel, beg, and plead? Or were you pleased? Choose wisely dear, after all, my work has always been satisfactory. No one has ever gone back once they chose between the sword and shield. I must admit, I did not peg you as the sword type of gal.  


Oh? yes, the price. Mmm. I would hate to ruin such a nice night.Dance with me first.  
Why not? Everyone else is, its a party for Hell’s sake. Come on, you heard me.Now take my right hand. Have you ever waltzed before? You have? Then we will quickstep. Don’t look so apprehensive, It’s as easy as sinning.Just mirror me baby, after all, it’s all in the leading. It always is.  


Step to the center now.Your footwork is well placed lady.Well, I kept my end of the deal woman. It’s time to pay up.Huh? Money…Oh no, no, I do not work that way. What do I need money for? No, I have a much better price. Nothing too cliche, I swear.First though, go a little faster. Quicker. Step it up or we won’t be going anywhere lass.  
Now see? This is what I don’t like about you people. Soon as you are faced with the consequences, you pile the blame on me. Hate to break it to you love but I never killed anyone. I simply gave the means. A little encouragement from the sideline benches. Turn to the left please. Don’t get cold feet on me dear, it is far too late for that.  


Hey, Why did you do it? As it is, I am not as omnipotent as I look so I am curious. Were you desperate to keep a man? Hooked on those lovely hallucinogens and unable to function in the real world? You were such a devout woman. Maybe you believed he would go to heaven after this? No the act was much too beautiful for such a sick outlook.You are certainly not mentally ill and ill equipped to properly care for that person. Perhaps you were depressed and frustrated with life and the poor boy managed to make it worse? Or am I being too kind with my assumptions?  
Don’t step on my feet please, it’s rude and unsavory of you.


	8. medskyldig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, I'm sorry. I had to.

You’re so heavy in my arms  
I carry your burden , I’m in thrall  
I played with the string’s frayed ends  
Tight and snug around your neck  
That smile, once so innocent  
now wide and iniquitous  
The eyes see what they cannot see  
Yet you prove silent, what a relief  
You seem to curse  
from inside the hearse  
“do not worry  
the tree has a vacancy”

Fear clutches at my heart  
Ravaging, clawing it apart  
I comfort myself with the state you’re in  
No harm I shall come to, once you are pinned  
You were a good man, a good friend  
Alas, Your time has come to an end  
The weight will be lifted  
The shackles undone  
Its all for our benefit  
I loved you once, son


	9. politirapport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are there words for this?

At 21:19  
worst sight I’ve ever seen  
Hands covered by abrasions  
Back has crisscrossed lacerations  
Crimson tears and phalanges  
Strewn by the Ganges   
Split fissures in the cranium   
Clearly seen is the right atrium  
soaked in frothy effervescence   
I wonder who gave acquiescence  
well, sloughed skin indicates  
24 hours since the act was made  
The gloving of the hands mitigates,  
lessens the morbidity it should have  
intestinal trails lead to a tree  
A head on a willow facing me  
Gauged eyes and fraying skin  
a slaughter, which of the like has never been  
the organs pour out of the rib cage  
looking like they were pureed   
a male by the naked looks of it  
though its hard to tell, for even that was mutilated  
calcium hydroxyapatite and collagen  
now flimsy and exposed to oxygen  
The Chief will want to keep this quiet  
If not, the whole town will be crying


	10. den formørkede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in a state of pitiful or contemptible intellectual or moral ignorance

We like to keep them out of sight  
Three hanging together every night  
Frayed necklaces, weathered by time  
Hands intertwined as bodies align

An iniquitous triangle they made  
One continually combusting in arrogant hate   
One guilty over the loss of a descendant   
and the other staring at his physiological state  
All desperately pleading at heaven’s gate

Tell us, tourist, what did you see?  
indeed, resigned as he can be  
even the willow tree agrees,  
the beauty of a bubbly beast   
is now reduced to tragedy.


End file.
